Dirty little secret
by Mizzy681
Summary: For more than 20 years Chris had been living a lie and he loved every minute of it. But in one night everything changed, one man made him rethink everything. Warning Slash: Jerimiz, rated M for a reason. Some Orton, John Morrison, Evan Bourne and Edge
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I never dared to write slash, but that was before the Jericho-muse found me, kept bugging me for days and even woke me up at 5 am to force me to write. When Jericho wants something, he gets it, so I wrote my first attempt to slash. It's Jerimiz... there's not much out there, but what I read was freaking hot. I nearly die now, every time Jericho touches Mike on the show and I really hope they'll keep them as a tagteam.**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously own no-one, except my muses. Honestly I only own the jeri-muse and co-own the miz-muse. What I wouldn't give to own Mike Mizanin or to even have him in my bed for just one night *drooling and off to take a cold shower*. Hope you need a cold shower too after reading this. **

**Be kind and leave me reviews, tips, criticism, ideas anything. **

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapter 1**

For more than 20 years Chris had been living a lie. He had a wife; he had kids. He played the perfect husband; he was the perfect father. But when he was on the road, with either the WWE or with Fozzy, he was a different man. He could be himself. Never before this had bothered him. He loved his life, he worshipped his kids and he had the trophy wife. The woman who was content with staying at home, raising his children and spending shitloads of his money. It was the perfect arrangement. They had been friends from high school, Jessica knew him better than anyone else, and she loved her life too much to ever give it up. Even though she knew that, in truth, Chris was gay.

Chris had always thought he had the best of two worlds. The loving family at home, who kept up his image, and the affaires he had on the road, mostly with co-workers and crew. Within the WWE the code was clear: you never talked, about no-one, no matter what they did, no matter who they did. Yes, Chris had been perfectly happy, everything had been perfect, until now.

Chris looked at the man lying on his bed. The man who had made him doubt his entire life. Chris had fallen in love for the very first time and for the first time ever he thought about coming out.

"But you keep forgetting one thing, Chris," Mike grabbed the older man, who had been pacing trough his room, telling Mike how wrongly he was treated by him, by his waistband, pulled him down on the bed and rolled on top of him, "I don't mind being your dirty little secret." Mike leant on his forearms, his lips mere inches above his lover's face, "As long as I'm with you, I'm perfectly happy. Even if it's only stolen hours in a hotel room." After seeing the slow smile on Chris' face, he leant down to kiss him, slow, passionate, loving. Both men moaned into the kiss, when Chris sneaked his tongue between Mikes lips and Mike eagerly let him in. They took their time to enjoy each other. Having arrived at the hotel a day early, they had all night.

"But you don't get what the problem is Mickey," Chris rolled on top of Mike now and started to kiss his neck up to his ear, causing Mike's breath to quicken, "You are a hell of a lot more to me than just a dirty little secret." Chris blushed after saying these words and was terrified to get an rejection now. Never before had he felt this vulnerable. Never before had he tried to tell someone he was in love with him. If he had dared to look at Mike's face he would have seen a bright smile on the younger man's face at hearing these words. He had no idea how to react to his words, no idea what Chris meant by them.

Chris was the first man Mike had ever been with. Feelings he might have had for other men before he'd met Chris had always been denied. It amazed him how quickly Chris had made him feel comfortable with his bisexuality. They had only been together for a couple of weeks and already Mike had fallen harder for Chris than he'd ever felt about a woman. Mike didn't want to admit this to him. He knew Chris valued his family and maybe even more than that he protected his image and he would never give those up. Chris constantly had affairs but he had never had a relationship. And Mike? He had known the rules of this game from the beginning… and he had never expected to wanna break them; had never expected to wanna go public with it; had never cared about his own image, his own career so little.

* * *

Chris and Mike had really gotten to know each other past fall when Chris often made appearances on Raw and they had long talks about the music they both loved. Chris was immediately attracted to this pretty intense guy and even more intrigued when Mike showed him the man behind his attitude. Their twitter battles had been hilarious and Chris often wondered if he was the only one seeing the hidden sexual meaning. But even if Chris sensed the sexual attraction behind the obvious admiration the younger man had for him, he did nothing with it. He sensed Mike wasn't ready. He wanted him, but he would give him space.

Months later, when Chris was drafted back to Raw and a hotel had been overbooked, Chris took his chance. He had been teamed up with Mike which meant spending a lot of time together. They had fallen into an easy friendship and he was now sure that he didn't imagine the sexual tension between them.

So he paid the receptionist to put him in the same room as Mike. The look on Mike's face when he walked into his room to find Chris already there, half naked, on his way to the shower, told Chris everything he needed to know. He saw surprise, happiness, lust as the young man couldn't help checking him out, and then fear when he realized what he had just done.

Chris saw Mike was ready to run and he was afraid he would bunk with one of his friends instead and he immediately took the tension away. He needed to go very slow. "Hey Mike, there has been a mix-up. Hope you don't mind we have to share tonight?" Mike slowly shook his head, and Chris walked into the bathroom with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

After the show that night, they all went to the hotel bar for a drink. Chris sat with Randy and Adam at the bar and he kept glancing at Mike who was playing darts with John, Evan and Ted.

"So, you're after the young ones now. Tell me, who is it?" Adam asked with a smirk around his lips.

Randy pouted, "Does that mean you'll be too busy for me now?"

Chris shrugged, winking at Randy, "Don't know yet. I still have to turn him."

"Good boy. That means you will at least keep your hands off Evan. That's one who doesn't need turning." Chris smiled at Randy's comment. He had been wondering which of the four men Randy had been staring at. Randy and Chris had been on and off for years and if things with Mike wouldn't work out as he hoped, he might go for Randy again.

"I don't do boys, you know that. And I certainly don't do sluts like Morrison. That boy looks like a girl and if I'd wanted a woman, I have a perfectly good wife at home."

"And I doubt if even you can turn Ted, God knows Randy tried that, so that leaves our Mikey," Adam whistled. "Good luck with that Chrissy, I would've guessed him 100% straight. But the guy is hot, I'll give you that."

"He's not gay, but he is attracted to me. We'll see what happens. I have all the time in the world."

Mike was uncomfortable aware of the three man staring at them. Evan kept looking over at Randy and didn't shut up about how great Randy was in bed and how good he treated Evan. As usual when Evan and John were together both of them bragged about everything they had done with about everyone. Before Mike had always felt a little sick in his stomach when Evan and John talked about their sexual adventures, but tonight he realized he was listening a little more closely.

Time and time again his thoughts were pulled back to the mental image of Chris half naked in his room. Every now and then he turned towards the men standing at the bar and every time he did, he met Chris' eyes. Mike blushed slightly when this happened. He had no idea what was happening to him, he didn't understand why he was attracted, because by now he admitted to himself that it was more than simple admiration, to another man. He tried to shake this thoughts, but the looks not only Chris but now also Randy and Adam were giving him, made him utterly nervous. All three men were well known for the relationships they had with other men.

John wrapped his arm around Mikes waist, "Are you finally switching to the other side? I would've thought you'd at least let me take your cherry." Mike jumped when John let his hand slip a little lower and pinched his ass. He pushed John away and decided against punching him out. It had taken him two years before he had gotten John to stop chasing him and now he was starting it all over again. Everything combined was getting too much for him and after a last glance on Chris, he nearly ran to his room.

Having arrived in their room, he still was going crazy. Every noise he heard in the hallway made him jump up, fearing, hoping it was Chris. He hesitated between getting into bed and pretended to be asleep and to wait up for Chris. He groaned and hid his head in his hands, he felt like he was fifteen years old again. After pacing through the room for minutes, he decided to take a shower to calm down a little. When he was finally relaxing under the hot water, the door of the room slammed shut and Chris came in, at first disappointed that Mike wasn't there, but a smirk formed around his lips when he realized that he was under the shower. He wouldn't mind joining him there…

Mike at the same time completely tensed up with the fear of the Chris sneaking under the shower with him. John had tried that multiple times and every time Mike had beaten the shit out off him. But now it was Chris, the stirring in his crotch alerted him that he wouldn't be that opposed to it now. This freaked him out even more. So it took him another 15 minutes before he felt brave enough to enter the room again, feeling shy because he only had sweatpants on. He bit his lip. "Come on, Mike," he told himself, "he has seen you dressed in a lot less."

"Hey Chris," he said, looking over at Chris who sat on his bed drinking scotch and reading a book. He walked over to his bag and started to look for a clean T-shirt.

"Hey Mikey," he smiled at Mike, letting his eyes slowly and deliberately travel over the younger man's body. That action brought a cute blush on his cheeks. Chris smirked, nothing was more fun than a virgin, beside a virgin who still needed to be turned. "I hope you weren't waiting for me under that shower? Because all you needed to do was ask." Mike felt like his head could explode from the heat radiated in it. He didn't get what was happening to him, he always was the one with the cool pick-up lines and the smart-ass flirting. He never, ever blushed; but then again, he never, ever flirted with a man. He tried to come up with a smart remark, but Chris beat him to it, "Sorry Mike, I know you're not into that sort of stuff. But you can let an old man keep his dreams, can't you?"

"You're not old," Mike bit his tongue after those words had come out. Chris had just given him a safe way out and now he blew it. Somewhere deep down he realized that he might not want the safe way out, somewhere deep inside he was insanely curious and that made the next words slip out, "But yeah, I don't mind you dreaming about me." He cocked his head taking in the cute grin on Chris' face at his last words. He slopped down on the bed and started flipping channels.

"Do you want some?" Chris raised the bottle of Scotch and Mike nodded. When he handed Mike the bottle, their fingers touched and both Chris and Mike shuddered under the sudden contact. After that they were both silent, Mike watching TV and Chris still reading his book. Mike occasionally glanced over at Chris, but it appeared that Chris was totally enthralled by his book. He didn't notice that Chris never turned a page. He was waiting for Mike to break the silence, and when he finally did, it was with a question he hadn't expected.

"Chris? When did you realize you were gay?" He stared at the wall while he talked, deliberately avoiding Chris' eyes.

Chris slowly put his book down and turned around to face Mike, "Ages ago, back in high school. When I was losing my virginity to Jessica and couldn't stop thinking about that cute hockey player."

"Jessica, as in…" a quick glance in Chris' direction.

"Yeah, my wife… We were best friends since high school and we dated for a while. When I realized I was gay, I didn't want to come out. My family wouldn't accept it and I already knew I wanted to wrestle. Being gay as a wrestler wasn't accepted then; not much has changed there. So I stayed in the closet. I had hidden relationships with men and for the outside world I dated women."

"Why did you get married?"

"I always wanted children and so did Jessica. So we made a pact. If we both hadn't found anyone we wanted to share our life with when we were 30, we would get married and have children together. Loads of people make pacts like this, but we actually kept it. And it works out great. We both have the life we want." After this they were both silent again. Chris was curious about where this questions would lead. Mike on the other hand was hesitating if he dared to ask his next question, the one thing that really bugged him.

"Do you think a man can be attracted to other men without being gay?"

"You ask me if I believe in bisexuality?" Mike nodded. "Sure… Randy's the perfect example. He loves his wife, but he needs sex. For him, and for his wife… she knows about it, believe me…, sleeping with men is the way to fulfill his needs without cheating with another woman." He sighed, he would be the first to acknowledge this reasoning was a bit weird, but it worked for Randy, so who was he to judge another man's relationship.

"Look Mike, some guys, like me, are pure gay. I can get it up for a woman, but it takes a lot of trouble and I have to think about a guy all the time. Some guys are 100% straight. I guess Ted is like that, but that might just be fear and prejudgment. But I think most guys, most women too, are bisexual to some degree. Most people will never do anything with it, will never leave the safe road…" He cocked his head and met the curious and fascinated gaze of Mike, "Now that we're playing 20 questions; what category do you fall in, Mikey?"

"Err… I dunno… I never felt attracted to another man… before."

"Before?" Mike only nodded, staring at the wall, only half hoping that Chris wouldn't hear the insinuation behind it.

"What was going on between you and Morrison before?" Chris hoped more than anything that he was wrong in his assumption that there was something between them.

"Nothing, he's been trying to get into my pants since the moment we met. I had thought he had finally given up, but here he was, starting it all over again." Mike started to get pissed off again when he talked about it. Friend or not, he was getting sick of being treated like a sex object.

"That bastard," Chris mumbled.

"Did you ever sleep with him?" Mike blushed again. He sounded like a jealous girl. "I mean… he always brags… about everyone…"

Chris shook his head, "I don't do sluts, I don't wanna get a STD. And in case you wondering, I've never fucked Evan either. I want a man in my bed, not a boy. I want someone who I feel equal too." He smiled at Mike, raising an eyebrow. He had given him enough to think about and he would give him a little space now. "I'm going to get some fresh air." And without waiting on Mike's answer, he left the room to go onto the balcony. There he leaned against the barricade enjoying the frisk air on his face. He wondered how much this was simple curiosity by Mike; questions that he, for obvious reasons, couldn't ask his close friends; or that there was something more behind his it. More than anything he wanted it to be the latter.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Chris jumped when he heard Mike's voice right behind him. Well, well, this might be a lot easier than expected.

"A little, it all depends how rough the other guy is. But trust me, Mike…," he locked eyes with Mike making sure his words came over as personal as he meant them, "it's the best thing you ever felt. Another guy understands your body like no women ever can… Another guy can do things to you that you'd never imagined possible. Oh Mikey… I can blow your mind away."

Blue eyes stared into blue eyes, blond and brunette; two men of the same height, the same built, sexual tension charging the air. Very slowly Chris took a step closer to Mike, Mike still stared into his eyes hypnotized. Another step and Chris was all but touching him. He gave the younger man all the chances to get away, but Mike was caught by the other man's gaze, trapped by the confusion he felt, the thoughts that raced through his head; fear, anticipation, disbelief, shame, nerves, tension and hot streaming rivers of desire.

"Let me blow your mind away Mike," Chris whispered halfway between asking and begging. With those words Mike felt himself growing hard, an involuntary smile crept over his lips and this signal was enough for Chris to take the last step towards Mike to press his body against him and to brush his lips over Mike's. Electrical current ran through Mike's body when his lips touched Chris. It shouldn't feel like this? It shouldn't feel this good, this… right?

When Chris pressed his lips a little firmer against Mike's, his tongue tracing Mike's lips, a shudder went through his body and he stopped thinking. One hand cupped the older man's face, thumb stroking his cheek, for a second the stubble surprised him; then he enjoyed the roughness against his hand. The other arm wrapped around the waist pulling Chris close. His lips opening to grant access, his tongue sneaking out to get the first taste. Chris moaned into the kiss, his arms sneaking around Mike's waist, pulling him even closer, crotches rubbing against each other. The slow moan from the young man was the most erotic thing he ever heard. The kiss went on and on, tongues dancing, battling, tasting, exploring. Chris traced his hands across Mikes broad back, sneaking under his T-shirt, caressing the soft skin. He traced his jaw line with his lips, then turned his attention to his neck. The young man practically mewed when he started sucking and biting his neck. Chris wasn't gentle, but hell, that was just how Mike liked it.

"Are you sure about this Mikey? I won't do anything you don't want, but god, if you wanna stop, tell me soon."

Mike pulled back to look Chris in the eyes, "If I start something, I finish it, always!" he cocked his head, "Anyway you're not the one who's enjoying himself." With that words he crashed his lips against Chris. Chris gasped. He was completely taken by surprise by this behavior, not even Randy had acted this forward on his first time. Mike's hands slipped under Chris' shirt and roamed his body. He took his time to get used to the differences; no breasts but pectorals, a body build way harder than a woman's. At first his touch was tentative, insecure, but as his action elicited soft moans from the older man, he grew bolder. Chris reacted to Mike's exploration by grabbing his ass and pulling their crotches together. Their erections rubbed together and both men gasped. Chris guided Mike back into the hotel room, no longer being able to take the slow pace; he wanted to see him, taste him and to claim him as his own.

"Take off your shirt Mikey," He groaned as he flung his own shirt to the floor. Mikes eyes grew dark with lust hearing the command. A second later his shirt was off. He stared at Chris awaiting further instructions, suddenly insecure again. Chris smirked at the uncertainty shining from Mike's eyes. Very slowly he let his hand trail over the young man chest, his eyes never leaving Mike's. Mike bit his lip when he felt the effect that Chris' hands had on him. Liquid fire trailed under his skin, making him harder then he ever was before. He wanted Chris to touch him there, but he didn't dare to ask. Chris knew very well what Mike wanted, but he would let him wait a little longer.

He rubbed his cheek against Mike's neck, before tasting his skin. He started licking, sucking, biting every inch of skin from the neck down, meanwhile his hands rested on Mikes hips. His thumbs trailed up and down over the sensitive area, his actions driving Mike wild with need. His hands rested on the blond's shoulders, wanting to push him down, but not brave enough to do it. Chris flicked his tongue over a nipple, taking it in his mouth, sucking and biting. A moan escaped from Mike's mouth and he clenched Chris' shoulder. That reaction went straight to Chris' dick; the boy was so goddamned responsive, like he was exclusively made for Chris. Chris was already determined to make Mike his, in all ways possible. After tonight the boy wouldn't want to sleep with anyone else, man or woman, ever again.

Suddenly Mike wasn't the only one who couldn't hold it any longer. He continued the exploration of Mike's body, his hands and tongue going lower and lower, until his hands rested on his hips again and his tongue trailed the waistband of the brunette's sweatpants. He looked up at Mike who was looking down on him, biting his lower lip, his breathing fast, eyes big in anticipation. Chris rubbed his cheek against Mike's rock hard dick, thoroughly enjoying the low groans that left Mike's throat. Well, the boy hadn't felt anything yet.

"Let's see what you look like, Mikey." He hooked his thumbs behind his waistband and slowly pulled the sweatpants down. Chris groaned when he took the sight in, he couldn't believe his luck; couldn't believe Mike was so big, all this beauty was his for the taking. Mike shifted on his feet, feeling nervous, afraid he wouldn't be good enough; afraid that Chris would change his mind.

"So freaking hot," Chris groaned as he wrapped his hand around Mike's length, letting his hand slide over the satin smooth skin, "so fucking perfect." He lowered his head and flicked his tongue over Mike's tip, licking up a little bit of precum. Mike's fingers tightened in his hair, the feeling combined with the tension was almost too much to take. He fought to get control, to not to come on the spot. Chris continued his exploration, his tongue twirling around the tip, traveling the ridge, pressing his tongue against the pumping vein down to his balls, licking them, sucking them in his mouth for a moment, then going even further. He signaled Mike so spread his legs a little wider and licked the sensitive spot behind his balls, slowly flicking his tongue over it, alternation between almost tickling and applying as much pressure as he could. He went as far back as he could reach, almost getting to his pucker, his hands massaging Mike's ass, his own length throbbing painfully. Mike groaned loud, not able to keep the sound in; he felt like he was on fire, every inch of his skin was burning. His breathing was ragged, his heartbeat off the charts. Chris came back up, his tongue following the same way up to the tip of Mike's twitching cock. The boy was already close and God knew, he was too.

He stood up and crashed his lips against Mike's, meanwhile leading the younger man's hand down to his own neglected erection. Mike hesitated for a moment, but the whispered words of Chris, "Touch me, Mikey," made him press his hand against the bulk in Chris' trousers. Chris bucked his hips forward in an involuntary movement, not quite believing how that fairly innocent touch could make him feel this good. He threw his head back, when the brunette started to rub the heel of his hand against his cock. He sighed when the movement stopped, but soon he felt the two hands undoing his belt and his zipper. Noticing Mike's hesitation again, he pulled the man close for a passionate kiss that made Mike's head spin. Not caring anymore he pushed Chris' jeans down and his hips bucked forward as their erections rubbed together. Slowly he wrapped his hand around the older man's shaft and hesitated again. He knew what he liked, he knew what Chris wanted him to do, but it was just too strange, he didn't have another man's dick in his hand, right? Wide-eyed he looked at the older man, looking for guidance. In a response Chris wrapped one hand around Mike's dick, softly squeezing and his other hand around Mike's hand, signaling him to do the same. He was hesitant at first but as he took in the pleased features of Chris, the soft whimpers that left his lips, the eyes darkened with lust that openly stared into his, the pleasure that flowed though is body as the older man's expert fingers worked on him, he forgot about his fear, forgot about his doubts and squeezed a little harder, letting his hand run over the other man's shaft, his other hand cupping the blonds balls, letting them roll in it. Chris' cock twitched in his hand, Mike was thinking about if he dared to take it in his mouth, but at moment Chris pulled away from Mike. He was getting too close, too fast, and he wasn't nearly done with his boy yet.

"Get on the bed!" Chris ordered, meanwhile walking to his bag looking for some lube. Mike bit his lips, not entirely sure what was expected of him. The blond stalked back to Mike, surprised by this reaction. He cupped his cheek and softly ran his thumb over his cheekbone, "Hey Mikey, please don't tell me you're having second thoughts?" Mike slowly shook his head, his hands caressing Chris' chest, loving the soft skin with the firm muscles beneath it.

"It's just… I don't know what you want me to do…" he bit his lip again, avoiding eye contact, missing the amused grin on the blonds face. So cute and innocent; no, nothing was more fun than a virgin. Chris pulled Mike close for a kiss, meanwhile backing him down, until he knees touched the bed and a little shove by Chris made him fall backwards onto the bed.

"Just like this, nothing special… this time," he crawled over to the young man, licking his lips as he took in the sight of this beautiful man, quivering with excitement, with need, for him. It had been a long time that he wanted someone this badly. He couldn't resist slipping his lips around Mikes cock and tried to take Mike's entire length in his mouth, repressing the gagging reflex, deep throating him, Mike threw his head, back eyes shut tightly, hands gripping the covers, whimpering, moaning, trying to keep from screaming. The feeling overwhelmed him so much that he nearly missed Chris' lubed finger circling his virgin hole, slowly slipping inside, started to move in and out. When Chris added a second finger the pain made him tense up, but the mouth that still popped up and down his length made him forget about that an instance later. When Mike relaxed again, Chris moved his fingers in and out the tight hole, scissoring them, preparing him as good as possible. He avoided his sweet spot, realizing that the blowjob he was giving was more than enough and wanting to give Mike the full taste when he was finally inside him. He pulled his fingers out and reluctantly released Mike's cock, one part of him wanted to taste him, make him cum in his mouth, swallow him whole. Maybe another time, hopefully another time. Mike opened his eyes, a soft whine asking why he was neglected all so suddenly, now he was getting so close. Eyes big as he saw the older man drip some lube on his erection, rubbing it in. A cold liquid was dripped on his pucker, soft, careful fingers massaging it in. Chris wanted Mike to feel as less pain as possible. All the time Chris maintained eye contact, reassuring him with his eyes. He positioned himself between Mike's legs, pulling one of them up a little, pulled apart his ass cheeks. The head of his cock pressed against Mike's opening, he was almost losing it. He closed his eyes to get the control he needed to take it slow, pulled the younger man close for a kiss and slowly slid inside. Both of their screams were stifled by their passionate kiss.

"So full… I want you to move… fuck me, Chris…"

That command was almost too much for Chris and he started to move in and out, keeping his pace slow, looking for the right angle, suddenly finding the bundle of nerves he was looking for. A guttural groan escaped Mike's throat as a indescribable feeling roared through his body, making him forget about everything around him, back arching, wrapping his legs around Chris' waist pulling him deeper inside. Chris took this as a sign to pound harder, every stroke hitting Mike's sweet spot. He leaned on his hands, sweat dripping from both of their bodies, taking in Mike's face as he reduced the young man to a whimpering, begging mess. If he had been younger, less in control of himself, that sight alone would have been enough to make him explode.

"So fucking tight… so warm… never felt anything so good… oh Mikey, I'm gonna make you mine"

He wrapped his hand around Mike's length and started pumping him, timing his rhythm with the pace of his stroke. The moment Chris started to stroke him, Mike felt the familiar heat forming in the pit of his belly, flowing through his entire body, concentrating at the base of his cock and with a last pound against his sweet spot, Mike exploded in the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, hot cum covering both their bodies. Mike screamed Chris' name over and over again as the feeling never seemed to stop. His inner walls contracted around Chris who kept hammering away until everything combined, Mike's voice screaming his name, the look of pleasure on his face, the already tight hole milking him like nothing ever before, made him finally lose control and he shot his load into Mike's hot ass, at his turn shouting Mike's name.

Spent, he fell down on Mike's chest, too exhausted to support his own weight. He buried his face in the crook of the brunette's neck, both men panting, trying to collect their breath; both men savoring the after-effects of the best sex they ever had. When Chris could finally move again, he slowly slid out Mike, hating the soft whimper that this caused, and rolled off him, elicited another whimper of Mike, who didn't like that the bodily contact was gone. He turned on to his side, smiling at the blond, who was propped up on one elbow, studying him.

Mike was trying to decide what to say, how to express everything that went on inside his head, but all that came out was, "Wow…"

Chris smiled, a sweet, tender smile that Mike had never seen before, "That good he?" He wrapped his arm around Mike's waist and pulled him close.

Mike rested his head on the older man's shoulder and relaxed. He traced his fingers over Chris' abdomen. "You're sticky," he said lazily.

"Your fault…"

"No yours…"

That had been three weeks ago. Since then they had spent as much time together as they could without it being too obvious and both men had fallen hard, neither of them daring to admit it to the other or even to himself because of everything that stood between them.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Need a cold shower ;) Let me know... please! Second chap will be up soon, whenever I find the inspiration to write some more *looks at Jeri-muse having a lot of fun with guitar hero and has no time to inspire me***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chap... hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own no-one except my muses and I love them to the moon and back. All this is based on my own sick mind and has (unfortunately) probably nothing to do with reality. I don't want to make any assumptions about their sex-life, though I would do anything to have to say something about Mike's. And I wouldn't be surprised if glitterbutt (aka John Morrison) turned out to be gay, not that I would care... bah I hate him. **

**By the way, I'm afraid I have attracted an Evan-muse. He keeps hiding every time I look behind me, but I'm pretty sure it's him. Yuk... I can't have anyone this bouncy living in my head or house, it would drive Jeri and Mikey crazy, and I'm bouncy enough myself. I would give himAs a toy to LegacyChick's Randy-muse, but she can't stand him either. So if anyone wants him, he's up for adoption.**

**Chapter 2**

John walked through the corridors of the arena on his way to the locker room when he was distracted by a low moan and two men chuckling. John stopped and cocked his head, trying to find out where those noises came from. He loved a good gossip and if a secret couple had formed, he needed to know about it. He walked a few feet back and peeked into the corridor on his left. The sight left him open-mouthed and rock hard.

Mike had Chris pushed up against the wall in the far end of the dimly lit hallway, the men were locked in a passionate kiss. Chris was already in his ring gear, grabbing Mike's ass, rubbing their crotches together. Mike's hands were all over his lover's body; even after the very few weeks they had been together he already knew how to make Chris fall apart. His fingertips trailed the hard muscles, slick from the baby oil, almost, but not quite tickling, his teeth attacking the tender flesh of the blond's neck.

"Fuck, Mike…" Chris moaned.

"I'd love to Chrissy, but I don't think we have time for that. You have a match, remember?" Mike chuckled, pulling back from his activities, a devilish look in his eyes.

"I know… but… fuck… I can't go out with a tent like this." Mike looked down to Chris' crotch, the huge erection plainly visible. He smirked at the older man.

"Oops." He let his hand trail down and slipped his fingers in the blonds wrestling briefs, wrapping his fingers around his dick. "Do you need me to help you with that?" Chris could only nod, lost for words because of way Mike was stroking him. He still couldn't believe the effect Mike's hands had on him, he was still so green, but hell, he was learning fast.

"Hmm… this is gonna be quite a mess… I think I know a better way to do this." Chris gulped when Mike fell on his knees, pulled his briefs down and licked the swollen head, moaning softly when he tasted the special flavor that was just Chris. Painfully slow he took all of him in his mouth, starting to bob his head up and down. Chris raked his hands through Mike's hair pushing the brunette's head down. So fucking hot…

He threw his head against the wall and bit his lip to prevent from screaming out. When he opened his eyes, he looked right into the eyes of John, who was lazily stroking his own cock. John jumped when Chris saw him. Chris on the other hand didn't care, he had no problems with everyone knowing about him and Mike. So Chris smirked at John; a smirk that said "I have what you want." Lovingly he caressed his boys face and signaled John to piss off with a quick gesture of his head. He grinned when the young man almost ran away, and turned back his full attention to his young lover.

"Goddamn Mike… you're fucking made for this… I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight that you won't be able to stand for two days…" Mike gulped when he heard those words, this action enabling him to take even more of Chris' cock in his mouth, eliciting a load groan from Chris. He slowly bobbed his head up, sucking the head, trailing his tongue around it and going down swallowing. He only needed to repeat this a few times before Chris gripped hard on Mike's shoulders, his body going rigged, the storms of his orgasm taking over his body, shooting his hot load into the back of Mike's throat; the young man swallowed every last drop of it, savoring the taste, the taste of it almost enough to finish himself of without any help at all. He slowly stood up, trailing his eyes over the beautiful man slumped against the wall, sweat covering his body, still catching his breath from the intensity of his orgasm.

"Come on Chrissy, you have a match in 5 minutes… you better hurry."

Chris lazily opened his eyes and stared into the azure eyes that sparkled with fun and a little bit more. "They'll wait for me." He pulled him close for a kiss, taking his time, not caring about his match, wanting to taste himself on the boy. He cupped Mike's crotch in the palm of his hand, softly squeezing, giving him a small taste of what he would do to him later. "Oh Mickey… I don't think you realize what you're doing to me. I'll pick you up after your match, okay?" After one last kiss, he hurried away.

#

Mike was in his locker room, he had just taken a shower and he was now checking his twitter, grinning over the tweets he'd gotten. Half of them insulting him, the other half telling him that he was a god. He didn't care about the haters; all attention was good attention. And as long as he had 20.000 followers more than John Morrison, he was happy. When he heard the door open he just waved, expecting it to be Chris, and quickly typed some replies, before he looked up.

His eyes narrowed when he didn't see his lover, but John. Chris had quickly mentioned that John had seen them together and he didn't like the look in his friends eyes. "Hey John, do you want something?"

"Yeah… you!"

Mike chuckled, leaning back, with his hands behind his head, "That's not going to happen. When will that get through to your thick skull?"

John only walked closer, "I accepted that when you're acting all straight, but now you're fucking Chris, it's only fair that you give me a taste of that hot ass of yours."

"Quit it John… I'm sick of it, I'm sick of you. That I'm with Chris, doesn't mean I'm suddenly into you. Just give up already and leave me alone."

"I know you want me too, you're just too stubborn to admit it. So if I can't have your ass, I'll let you suck me, just like you sucked Chris… Fuck Mike, I've had a boner since I've seen the two of you. I even saved it for you." With that words he lowered his pants and pushed his erection in Mike's face. For a few seconds Mike didn't know how to react and just stared at the dick in front of his face. A moment later he flew up, shoving John away forcefully. A second later his right fist connected with John's face. His left fist hit John in his stomach immediately after, finally knocking him down with a right uppercut.

"I've told you this a million times, and you better believe me this time. I DON'T WANT YOU! The next time you dare to touch me, I'll beat you so hard that no-one will recognize that so-called pretty looks of you. I'm done with you John! This is the last time I'm being nice… You'll never pull your pants down in front of me or sneak into the shower with me, or show up in my bed. I'll fucking break you into pieces, if you ever try anything with me again." He kicked the brunette hard in his ribs.

Chris had come in when John had pulled his pants down. His first instinct had been to tore the slut away from his boy and to hit him into bloody pulp; red-hot jealousy was blinding his vision. Now he was glad he had let Mike handle it himself; there was no doubt anymore that Mike truly didn't want that little slut. Chris didn't know what he would've done if Mike had taken John's offer.

"And this Mike, is why I want a man and not a boy." He had a huge grin on his face as he walked up to Mike and crashed his lips against his lover's, not caring about the whimpering mess on the floor. Reluctantly he released Mike again, he needed to take out the trash first; Chris wrapped his hand in John's long hair, dragging the slut after him to the door. Chris pulled the man up to eye level, gave him a hard and threatening glare, "I DON'T SHARE!" He threw John out the door, kicked him in his, already sore, ribs and closed the door behind him to turn back the man he'd fallen so hard for.

He startled when he saw the way Mike was slumped down on the bench, his head in his hands, shoulders shocking. The sight pierced his heart; never before had he seen Mike this vulnerable, never before had someone's pain hurt him so much. He kneeled in front of Mike, stroking his shoulders, wanting to pull him close, but Mike shrugged him off, azure eyes teared up but shooting daggers.

"Leave me alone… this isn't worth it… Just fuck off!"

Chris stared at Mike, biting his lip, uncertainty pooling in his eyes, not knowing what he had done wrong, not understanding what made him lash out like this. "Mickey, please tell me what's wrong? What did I do?"

"I hate you for making me feel like this! My life was perfect before you came along… and now my so-called best friend is shoving his dick in my face, because all gays apparently have to fuck each other. Well, I'm sick of only being a piece of ass. I refuse to become a locker room slut like Evan… It's been fun… but it's not worth it."

"Come on Mike… you know that's not true… don't let John ruin what's between us… please don't," Chris slowly stood up, tears clouding his vision; he couldn't lose Mike, he couldn't lose Mike, he couldn't lose Mike. "Please Mickey, just look at me… you're killing me… I can't… not without you…"

Mike slowly met his eyes, shocked by the pain in his voice, even more shocked by the tears in Chris' eyes. A tiny glimmer of hope warmed his stomach. He could give up on the sex… but what if it could be more?

"What am I to you?"

"Everything," it came out as only a whisper. "Everything," Chris spoke harder, more secure, "Everything I could have wished for… everything I ever wanted… everything I need… you're just, you know… everything." His ice-blue eyes pleaded with Mike, not quite believing the words that came out his mouth.

Mike stood up, still insecure, still afraid Chris was lying to get into his pants again, not wanting to be gullible and naive. Chris Jericho didn't say things like that; Chris Jericho didn't fall in love; Chris Jericho didn't commit.

He bit his lip, still hesitating, still wanting to run away, he started to shake his head. Chris took a step closer, running his hand over Mike's biceps, up to his shoulder, wrapping around the nape of his neck, "Everything," he repeated, one last time, one last try.

"Really?"

Chris nodded, "Yes Mickey, really. Why do you think I'm begging?" With a sigh Mike pushed his body against Chris, sneaking his arms around the blonds waist, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "Come on, babe. Please gimme a kiss." He let his lips trail over Mike's jaw, searching for his lips, smiling when Mike met them. He let Mike control the pace, more than happy to keep the kiss tender and loving. "Come on Mickey, let's go back to the hotel, okay?"

#

"Your room or mine?" Chris asked, praying Mike would still want to come with him.

"Mine," Mike grinned. "Unless you have a suite too?" Chris shook his head, glad to see Mike smiling again.

"Who did you sleep with for that?"

Mike smirked, "When will you learn to accept that I'm the bigger star now?" He leant against the wall of the elevator, looking Chris up and down. His good mood had completely returned during the car ride back to the hotel. He was never one to hold a grudge; shit happened, and then you let it go.

"Ha ha ha… you little punk…," he pressed Mike against the wall, groping his crotch, nuzzling his neck, "I'm gonna make you pay for that, I'm gonna make you scream my name until you admit I'm better than you," his voice dropped to a low growl.

Mike rolled his hips into Chris hand, grabbing the older man by his shoulders, suddenly flipping them around, pinning him against the wall, plundering his mouth. "But that's where you're wrong Chrissy, I'm gonna make you scream tonight. I'm gonna fuck you until you won't remember your own name, but only mine. You're gonna be mine tonight and maybe, only maybe, if you can still stand on your legs, I'm gonna let you fuck me afterwards." Chris gulped, his legs turned to jelly with Mike acting this dominant, it was a new side of him, but he would be the last one to complain. He liked to be dominated once in a while, but it had been a while since anyone had dared to try it.

The elevator stopped and quickly the two men stepped apart, but they had no way to hide the sexual tension charging the air, the two bulks in the tight jeans, the lust in their eyes when they peeked at the other. It was a good thing there was no-one to witness it. They walked through the corridor, close but not touching; this doing nothing to lessen the sexual tension, maybe even building it more. Mike was fiddling with his room key, as Chris pressed up to him from behind, purring in his ear, "You're a sexy little tiger, I might even let you do what you want."

Mike turned his head to look at Chris, "I wonder why you think you'll have a way to stop me from doing whatever I want with you."

Chris was going for a smart remark, but a that moment the door across the hall opened and out came Randy and Evan. All four men stood still as a rock for a moment, staring at each other. Evan was the first to react, a huge smile crossed his face and he practically bounced up and down, clapping his hands. Chris sighed, sharing a look with Randy. He didn't get why Randy did kids like that, first Cody and now moving on to Evan. Mike just hid his face in his hands, he had not wanted people to find out this soon, maybe even never; but of course with John knowing, the rumor would be all over the locker room already.

"So Chris… so this is the big secret you've been keeping. You know…, I never expected you to pull it off. I've never even seen him looking at another man." Chris only smirked, there was no need for a reply. But there might be need to punch Randy in the face for the way he was eying Mike.

Evan had bounced up to Mike, "Really Mikey, really? I would've never guessed. You were always so straight it was boring. I can't wait to see the look on John's face when he finds out you're fucking another man and it's not him. That will be so funny, he's been crazy about you for years… always bragging about how he'll get you to do him. I told him you wouldn't, that you had better taste that that… He's just a little slut, he even sleeps with women, yuk… even I don't want him… I'm so going to rub it in… You've gotta let me tell him." Mike couldn't help smiling at the exalted behavior of his friend. Ev was so hyper and funny when he was happy about something and it took so little to make him happy.

"And Chris of all people… I can't blame you, he's way hot… but then again… so are you," Evan stroked Mike's biceps. Cocking his head, he took on a seductive pose, "Oh Mike… we can have so much fun together. Are you and Chris exclusive? I think Randy might be able to miss me for one night. I'll have to ask him…" Evan pressed himself to Mike, so happy with himself that he missed the look of disgust on the older man's face. Chris and Randy looked on, the both of them utterly amused.

Mike shrugged Evan off, "Well… newsflash Ev, I WON'T FUCK MY FRIENDS. I've just reminded John about that by kicking his ass, please don't make me do that with you too." Evan pouted, his hazel eyes begging, but he respected Mike's boundaries and pulled back.

"Hmm… Mikey-boy," Randy had slithered up to him and purred in his ear, "will you fuck me then? I might even let you top."

Forcefully Chris pulled Randy away from Mike, "Keep your hands off him. He's mine."

"What's this? We've always shared. Don't go and act all selfish now you turned the hottest guy on the roster. I shared Jake, and I would've shared Teddy."

"That's different," Chris looked away from the piercing gaze of one of his closest friends.

Randy whistled, "I don't believe it… I really don't. Fuck Chris, you're in love!" Chris couldn't lie, not to Randy and he slowly nodded. "I guess it had to happen one day… Does he know?" Chris shook his head. "One piece of advice, tell him, soon, before someone steals him from you. But I'll put the word out he's off limits. And I advise you to do the same."

"Mikey-boy… I take it that you don't want Ev and Chrissy here doesn't want me to have you," Randy purred again, "but what about having me as your toy? I'll let the two of you have me, everything you want to do, for just one night, then we'll never speak about it again."

Evan wanted to speak up, but with only a glare, Randy shut him up. "Come on Mike? Just think about it, the three of us. Chris pounding in your hot little ass, you in mine. I've not let anyone top me in a long, long time, so I'm nice and tight for you." Mike bit his lip, staring in the amused eyes of Chris, who shrugged, leaving him the choice. Mike then looked at Randy, who eyed him hungrily with fuck-me eyes. He couldn't say he wasn't tempted, the thought ignited the boiling pot of desire in the belly, the low voice of the viper calling up images that were more than inviting.

But in the end he was scared… it was too much, too soon. His panicked gaze flew back to Chris who immediately sprung to the brunette's aid. "He isn't ready Randy, maybe later… if Mike wants to." He pulled Mike close, hugging his waist. Mike leaned unto Chris' hard body, this action making him feel safe again.

"I'll do it," Evan eagerly interrupted, "I'll have a threesome with you and Chris, Randy." Randy glared at the ravenette boy, whose hazel eyes stared begging into his grey ones and his glare softened into a smile.

"I bet you would, little bug. But Chris belongs to Mike now, so be a good boy and keep your hands off both of them." He grabbed Evan's hand and started to pull him away. "Bye Mikey-boy… just think about it… the offer remains open."

#

Chris had wanted to talk to Randy for a minute and Mike stood on the balcony staring down on the city below him. His mind was going haywire. Would things be going like this from now on? His friends trying to get into his pants; getting propositions from about everyone in sight; being treated like a sex-object. Chris sneaked his arms around Mike's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, softly humming, rubbing his cheek against Mike's neck. The tenderness of this gesture melt his heart and he leant back into the embrace. He couldn't give this man up, it was like he was on drugs. One touch, one look was enough to bring him back to his knees. He was starting to panic; this should have been only an experiment, a few nights of fun to find out what all the fuzz was about; it shouldn't have been this good, this addictive; it definitely shouldn't have made him doubt his entire life.

"Are you okay Mickey?" Chris' voice was soft and sweet. He wished everyone would have left them alone for a little while longer.

Mike shrugged. He was far from okay, he felt small and vulnerable and more than anything he wanted to crawl into Chris' arms and let him protect him, but he wasn't prepared to become Chris' bitch like Ev was for Randy.

"Look, I'm sorry about Randy. He forgets that not everyone is a perv like him… Hell, he forgot what a scared little puppy he was, when he just found out that he was bisexual. I will remind him sometime…"

"It's not only Randy… It's just kinda sickening to have your friends and co-workers suddenly trying to get into your ass."

Chris chuckled, "I think more than half of them would be as happy to offer you their ass." Mike scowled and Chris nuzzled his neck in response. "What can I say… you're one of WWE most wanted: the hottest and most unapproachable men on the roster. You have no idea how much you, Teddy and Nick are talked about; how many of us have jerked off thinking about you; how many of us had to jerk off after being in the ring with one of you. You can't blame them from wanting a piece of you, now they think they have a chance. But no-one will do anything you don't want, it's only guys like glitterbutt who don't understand the rules of this game."

He turned Mike around, cupping his face, stealing a kiss. "I can put word out that you're off-limits, at least if you want to… I guess, you might want to experiment a little, see what's it like with someone else." Chris kept his voice casual, on the inside he panicked. He didn't want to share Mike… ever."

"Are you bored of me already, Chris?" Mike asked in a playful tone, but his eyes were serious. Chris stared back into the azure eyes that plagued his dreams days and night.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Chris' hands traveled over his lover's biceps, the broad chest, "I don't think that's even remotely possible." He continued his exploration of Mike's body, sliding his hand over his abdomen, slipping under his shirt. "You're the only thing I can think about." Nibbling kisses on his jaw, hands settling on Mike's hips, cupping his ass. "I wanna scream your name from now 'till eternity, I wanna suck you and fill you and have you scream my name." He peeled Mike's shirt over his head, "I want you to fuck me until I don't even remember my own name," he took Mike by the hand and let him back inside, "and I would really appreciate if you would start with that right now."

Mike didn't need to be told twice. He didn't want to bottom tonight, he needed to be in control and feel like a man. He slammed Chris against the wall, pinning him against it with his body weight and crashed his lips against his. Chris grabbed Mike's ass, rubbing their crotches together; eagerly responding to his urgency and need. He wanted to be possessed, he needed to be Mike's. He hoped Mike would show the dominant side again. And he was determined to do what was needed to make him play that game. The moment Mike let his lips go, his shirt was off, pulling Mike close to him, hot skin meeting hot skin, sweat mingling, the smell of their arousal already hanging heavy in the air, hands groping anywhere they could reach.

"I wanna taste you," Chris begged, looking at the man who was slowly making him fall apart. Mike's eyes grew dark from hearing the older man beg, his dick throbbed painfully as even more blood rushed in.

Mike nodded, but when Chris started to open his jeans, he pulled him back, fingers clenched around his chin, "but I wanna see you first." A tremble went to Chris body from Mike taking the bait this easily, from being dominated like this. It had been a long, long time since he had wanted to give the control over so completely. He moaned and was rewarded with a hard kiss, Mike slipping his tongue into Chris mouth, tasting, feeling, dominating. Mike released Chris, who softly mewled when Mike stepped back from him, his eyes not leaving Chris', the command clearly visible in his eyes. The blond understood what was expected of him and he walked to the middle of the room, Mike took his spot against the wall, leaning casually against it, arms crossed, getting harder and harder with the second until he thought he would explode on the spot by the sight of Chris submitting to him. Chris kicked off his shoes and socks first, before letting his hands travel to his belt. As quick as possible and as slow as he could handle he undid the buttons of his jeans and pulled them off. Now he stood only in his tight blue briefs, the huge erection twitching because of the way Mike hungrily eyed it.

Chris's eyes stayed focussed on Mike's face. He reached to touch himself through his boxers but a sharp "No!" from Mike stopped him, "The only one who touches you, is me," he groaned. Chris gulped, before slowly peeling of his briefs. He was rewarded by a slow smirk by the brunette and a nod gave him permission to approach him again.

Mike pulled him close for another kiss, a sharp bite in Chris lower lip, nibbling on his jaw, pressing his lips against the throbbing artery in his neck. Chris' heartbeat was incredible fast, it turned him on even more. He licked a path down, hiding his nose in the crook of his neck, taking in the musky scent of the highly aroused man, before sinking his teeth in the tender flesh. Chris' whimper went right to his crotch, a lick eased the pain and lips went the the blonds ear, whispering a sharp command, "Now."

Obeying Chris fell on his knees, first taking off Mike's shoes and socks, then eagerly opening Mike's belt, and zipper. He let his fingers slip inside as he looked up Mike who was still intensively watching him, all his attention focussed on the blond who was slowly driving him insane. "Your mouth, my dick now!" Chris quickly pulled both jeans and boxers down in one movement and Mike kicked them away. He wrapped his hands in the blond hair and pulled him up to his length that was twitching in anticipation. His fingers tightened in the hair as Chris expert mouth went to work. Without hesitating he wrapped his lips around the dripping cock and moaned when he tasted Mike's unique essence and he decided to milk him of every drop of it, he would let him come in his mouth and in his ass and all over his body. He slowly bobbed his head down until Mike pounded against the back of his throat, then he swallowed taking him in even deeper. His hot tongue worked the throbbing vein and his hands kneaded Mike's butt.

Before the young man knew what was happening he trust one digit inside the tight opening and started fingering him. Experience helped him to find Mike's sweet stop almost immediately and he softly, but of so determinately massaged it. He was rewarded by a loud groan and fingers almost ripping his hair out. A second later Mike's body shook fiercely, losing the fight to remain in control, his hips bucking upwards, ramming into Chris throat, hot cum exploded from him, gripping onto the blond's shoulders to hold himself up. But still Chris didn't stop. He held the now softening cock in his mouth and kept fingering him. Mike was too spend to protest, too overcome to understand what was going on. He leant back to the wall, stroking Chris's shoulders, thinking about ways to punish him for getting him off before he was finished with him. Chris softly hummed when he felt Mike hardening again, not all men could do that, but he had been sure that his Mikey could and he loved it when he was right. He looked up to Mike, still bobbing his head up and down, his tongue circling the top, the delicious flavor still overwhelming. Mike looked down on him with slitted eyes, lust and satisfaction blazing from his eyes, a lazy smile on his face.

When he was hard as a rock again, he pulled Chris up by his hair and commanded, "gimme the lube." After the slow nod, he pecked Chris' lips and rubbed his nose against the stubble, "That was awesome," Chris ducked his head, hiding his grin, then obeyed the last command.

"With your face to the wall." Chris turned around, leant with his hands to the wall slightly bending over, spreading his legs. This was new, and it was interesting, his boy was starting to get more creative by the second. Mike took his time to rub his length with the slippery liquid, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his man quivering with anticipation, the hot ass all for the taking, wanting to let him wait until Chris couldn't take it anymore. Chris knew what Mike was trying to do and he bit his lip to get himself under control. After what felt like an eternity cold liquid dripped on his pucker, one finger entered him and a second soon followed him, preparing the tight hole. Chris rocked his hips back onto Mike's fingers, losing control, wanting to be touched, filled, torn apart. The fingers disappeared and still Chris was left waiting.

Mike was watching Chris with a devilish grin on his face, stroking his dick, waiting until the older man would crack. Without Chris' little stunt from earlier he wouldn't have had the patience to do so, he would already be buried 'til the hilt in the waiting ass, pounding away. Another minute later Chris whimpered, "Please Mike, I want you, need you… please Mike, fill me, fuck me, do whatever you want, but please, fuck me now… hard." He was rewarded by Mike's firm hands stroking his back down his hips, his ass cheeks being pulled apart, the pressure of Mike's big cock against his hole. With a quick trust of his hips the head was inside, Chris rocking his hips back to force him to enter completely. Mike gasped, grabbing the blonds hips, forcing him not to move, completely taken by the feeling of this heat, this tightness, he didn't think he would ever get used to this feeling, of all the pleasures of being with a man. Chris wanted it hard and fast, but he would get it painfully slow. Slowly he started to move in and out, still not allowing Chris to move, carefully changing his angle until Chris uttered a loud groan and he knew he found the right spot. Another slow trust hit it again and Chris started to moan and whimper and Mike rocked back and forwards, more rubbing Chris then anything else. "Oh… please Mike… not so slow… harder… I wanna cum… fuck… touch me please…" Chris felt like he was melting, hot desire raced through his veins, he was in heaven, in hell, in heaven, so hot, he didn't know how he was still standing, if he was still standing.

Mike leant forward and trailed his lips over Chris' neck. "The only thing I wanna hear come out of your mouth, is my name," he continued his slow pace, completely taken over by the hotness and the clenching, by the the way he made the older man fall apart, by his name being moaned and groaned until Chris was more screaming than anything else. It was his name on the other man's lips more than anything else that made him come close again. He finally wrapped his hand around Chris' shaft, rewarded by another loud scream, everyone could hear what they were doing, but he couldn't care less. As long as it was his name that Chris was screaming, he didn't care. He pumped his hand up and down, keeping the same slow rhythm as his hips. Chris hung his head, he couldn't take it anymore, needed to come, he had fallen apart and was put back together in a different way, didn't know what was up or down, where his body ended and Mike's began, didn't know where he was or who, only who he was with. And as slow as Mike's pace, the feeling crept to the base of his cock, overwhelmed his body, filled him, ripped him apart and he fell forward against the wall, no longer able to support his own weight, hot cum literally exploding from him, coating his abs, Mike's hand, the wall. All his muscles contracted and relaxed in violent shudders; his inner walls contracting, finally made Mike lose control and he started to pound away, still hitting the bundle of nerves inside Chris with every stroke, dragging Chris' orgasm out, making him scream with every hit. Suddenly Mike was there as well, the powerful feeling making him hammer away even harder, body going tense, intense feelings racing his veils, coming even harder than the first time. Both men fell forward, legs turned to jelly, no way to support their weight, collapsing in a crumpled heap of arms and legs, sticky with sweat and cum.

Mike pulled Chris into his arms. Chris was completely limp, only the open eyes witness that he wasn't out cold. He couldn't talk, couldn't think, he could only lean against Mike's chest. Mike looked at Chris with loving eyes. He could barely believe that it was him that had done this to Chris, that Chris was able to do this to him. He cupped his lover's cheek and looked in those beautiful ice-blue eyes. He covered his lips for a sweet kiss, no need now, now urgency, only love.

"Mike," the blond sighed.

"That's me…" a slow smile appeared on his lips, "tell me, who are you?"

"Huh?" blue eyes stared confused into his, "dunno…. dun care." Mike chuckled, pulling him even closer, hand protectively in the nape of his neck, softly stroking the hairline. "I'm dead… I'm dead and this is heaven."

"You're not dead…" lips brushed over Chris' temple.

"Are you sure? Because if I'm still alive then I don't think that I could take heaven." Chris was slowly coming back to his senses.

"For what we have just done, I think we'd sooner go to hell," Mike grinned.

"Really? Heaven is bound to be boring anyway… The music must suck." Chris trailed his fingertips over Mike's arm. "But promise me one thing Mickey…"

"Anything…"

"Don't go without me…"

"Never…" Their lips met for a heartbreakingly sweet kiss that sealed the bond between them. Chris would do anything, absolutely anything that Mike would ask of him; he would come out, leave his family, walk away from his job, scream his love out to the world. But first he needed to make Mike love him back, not knowing that the younger man had already fallen hard and was prepared to rearrange his entire life, his entire future to be with him. He would be happy to live with the crumbs that Chris gave him, if only he would have him in his life.

* * *

**And? Tell me what you think. Legacychick, who beta-read it for me (thanks so much), didn't like Mike dominating Jericho, but I'm stubborn as always and kept it like this... So let me know! Begging on my knees... I love reviews, they make me write better, my muses like it too. Especially Jeri, it makes him twice as big :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is the very last chapter. It was never intended to be a long story and I've run out of ideas for it. I don't rule out that I will write a sequel in a while and I deffo will write more Jerimiz, cause I simply love this couple. At the minute I'm busy with a joint fic with LegacyChick. Read it! It has some very, very hot JeriJiz (Mike/Chris/Jake) and I can say it's hot, cause I didn't write it myself. The JeriJiz will be in a chap that will be posted later this week and it literally drove me crazy since the moment I read it. Another thing I'll be writing is Jiz (Mike/Jake) and yesterday I got an idea for Jeriasi. I love rare pairs. So if you like my writing, put me on author alert :)**

**And please, please leave reviews. I noticed that reviews are a little low the last few weeks. But if you like it enough to put it on fav, you might like it enough to write a review. Thanks to** Mokim, BellaHickenbottom, KakashiXIrukaLover, Glamagirl, Punk81** for reviewing. **

**Warning: m/m slash and that's all folks :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no-one, nor would I want to make assumptions about their sexual orientation. If either of this men would be really gay I'd cry and rip my hair out, 'cause that would be a huge waste. I love my Mikey to bits, I would happily go and stalk him, if he didn't live on the other side of the world and if I wasn't too impatient to actually wait anywhere for someone. But a girl can dream can't I?  
I do own**** my INsanity, a dirty, dirty mind and some muses. I am the proud owner of a Jericho-muse (he stole me a jacuzzi, but ruined that by almost getting pregnant), a Miz-muse (stole him) and a Swagger-muse (stole him too). I used to have a Carlito-muse, but he's living on the streets somewhere and a homophobic Dolph-muse, who doesn't dare to come anywhere near my Jeri.  
LegacyChick and I are still waiting for someone to adopt her Cena-muse. He's insane and mentally challenged, but if you love Cena (which we don't) he might make a nice pet.  
In case you haven't noticed, I HATE JOMO and will never mention him in a positive manner. I am still fuming about the lipo-joke he made about Mike on NXT. I hate, hate, hate that guy. I wish the WWE would wish him good luck on his future endeavours. **

_**BTW In the second scene I go back to the conversation they had in the beginning of the first chapter. The rest of the story was a flashback. **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

They were about to go down for breakfast when Mike suddenly halted. Pale as a ghost he leant his forehead agains the door. It felt like his legs didn't work and snakes of panic crawled in his stomach.

"Mike? What's wrong?"

Mike didn't answer, all he could do was try to keep breathing.

"Mickey, are you sick?"

He let Mike back to the bed where the young man fell down and rolled up into a ball. Chris sat down beside him, hand on his back, eyes wide with worry. "Mickey, do I need to call for a doctor?"

Mike shook his head, still not able to speak.

"Please tell me what's wrong… tell me what I can do."

Finally Mike spoke, voice soft and insecure and with a ring of panic in it. "I can't go out that door."

"What? Why?"

"I can't go out that door now everyone knows."

Chris pulled a face at that statement. He had been afraid something like this would happen, but Mike didn't seemed to worry about it for a moment yesterday. This shouldn't have surprised him much. Mike was a guy that very much lived in the moment and didn't waste his time worrying about what might be or could've been. Until now. He thought hard, trying to find a way to get Mike out this mood and eventually, out off the hotel room.

"What are you afraid of?"

Mike shrugged. "Dunno. Just everyone knowing is worse enough."

"Are you afraid people are gonna scream indecent proposals through the breakfast room?"

This made Mike chuckle despite how he felt. "Something like that yeah. I can't even imagine what John told them."

"I'll kick his ass. But come on Mike, what is the worst that could happen?" Soothingly he rubbed circles over his lover's back.

"Dunno… Everyone trying to get into my pants maybe? Or everyone thinking I'm fucking you to get attention and to work myself up. That's just the thing John would say."

Chris scowled. "I thought the guy was your friend?"

Mike sat up straight now and leant against Chris' chest. The blond immediately wrapped his arms around him, pulling him even closer.

"Yeah… but he's also a vindictive little bitch."

"He's just jealous of you, you know. Back when you were tagging together, everyone thought he was gonna be the big star and you would be gone within a year. But you got drafted to Raw, you're the one that got the big push, everyone agrees that you're the one who's grown the most, you're the one that's gonna be big, while he can't even cut a promo." Chris said the last words with a sneer.

"You're just saying that."

Chris chuckled, "Fishing for compliments now, Mickey? But no, I mean it. Did you think people only talked about how hot your ass is?"

"Ha ha ha… very funny. Fuck… do they do that?" Mike turned around to see Chris grinning at him.

"Well… I do. And quite a few people agree. Tell me, would it bother you if the diva's talked about you like that?"

"Who says they don't?" He smirked at the scowl this caused on Chris' face.

"Look who's funny now. But Mike, I'm serious. No-one will think that you're fucking your way up."

"They said that about Cody and I've already heard it about Evan."

"They did? Why did I never hear that?"

"Cause you are friends with Randy and no-one will say anything like this when it can come back to him. Three guesses who spread the rumor about Cody?"

"Glitterbutt?"

"Yep… and it wouldn't surprise me if he was the one starting the rumor about Ev either."

"He's jealous."

"Might be, but that doesn't stop people from believing it. If someone says it, it must be true. Come on Chris, you know how much people like gossiping around here."

Chris shrugged, hugging Mike close. "But there's nothing we can change about it, can't we? Once the gossip-train is started, nothing will stop it. So… we could deny everything and make it even worse… or we can give them something to talk about."

"Huh?" Mike had no idea what Chris was talking about. He didn't mean making out in public or anything, right?

"You look cute when you're confused." He pecked the brunette's lips. "Let's just be open about it, backstage I mean. Not when there's fans around. If someone asks us, tell the truth. This might also stop people from trying anything with you, 'cause no-one touches what's mine." The last words came out in a low growl, his eyes mere slits as if he was challenging someone to try it right now.

"Okay…" He still didn't feel very good about this. He rather had no-one know about it at all, but like Chris had said, there was nothing he could do to stop people from talking now, so the frontal attack was the best option.

Ten minutes later they entered the breakfast room together and Mike could feel all eyes pointed at him.

"Don't panic Mike, no-one is looking. Just act normal." Chris said soft, just like they were having a normal conversation.

"Everyone is looking!"

"So what? You've been on reality shows, you stand in front of 40.000 people all the time and now you're suddenly afraid of a little attention?"

Mike grinned glancing at Chris, "Oh yeah… I forgot, I love attention. Attention is good!"

"Good boy." Chris patted him on the shoulder and both men grinned at the gasps that caused. "This is insane. People should get their own lives." Chris chuckled. "I've slept with a lot of people, but I never caused a scene like this."

Mike ducked his head to whisper in Chris' ear. He smiled at the looks they got now. He was starting to find it amusing. "That's because no-one is as hot as me."

"Hmm… Randy would disagree."

"Randy is balding."

Chris threw his head in his neck and burst out in laughter. "I dare you to repeat that in front of him."

Mike got a stubborn look on his face, "What will he do? Kill me?"

Chris was still laughing. "Probably and then I'll have to save you and that would really cause a scene."

Both of them had a plate full of breakfast now and looked around for a place to sit. Randy and Evan waved them over. On the other side of the room sat John with Ted and Zack, but Mike didn't feel like facing John at the moment, so they joined Randy, Evan and Adam.

"So," Adam grinned, outspoken as usual. "It looks like the rumors are true. I didn't believe Randy here, and that just cost me fifty bugs."

Chris and Mike looked at each other and shrugged.

"Did you see John?" Evan asked. "He's got a black eye and a swollen jaw. Someone got him good."

Mike grinned, "I did. Glitterbutt pushed his dick in my face."

Randy and Adam applauded him. Evan looked at him with open mouth and Chris smirked, proud at the way Mike handled himself.

"You've got yourself a good one here Chrissy," Adam said. "I like a man who can take care of himself. Talking about men, now both of you have hooked up, I'll need to find myself someone new. I hate drafts. They fuck up everything."

"Hmm… John is still single, but I have the feeling you've got better taste than that. Maybe one of the heart-kids? Or Zack?" Evan was going through everyone he knew. He loved playing matchmaker. "And I saw a cute cameraman yesterday, but I'm not sure if he's into men."

"Brett would kill me if I touched one of his protégés. And Glitterbutt? No thanks! I think I don't know anyone who's even done him. Well… except Ron."

"Yuk," Mike pulled a face. "That are images I don't need. But what do you mean? I never really listen when he brags about who he slept with, but I can remember him mentioning you once."

"He lied."

* * *

"This isn't fair on you Mike. You deserve to be taken out on dates, to be treated right, to have a normal relationship. You don't deserve to be treated like some kind of dirty little secret."

Chris had been pacing through the room since the moment he had arrived. In the few days they had been apart - days he had spent with his wife and kids - he had realized he couldn't keep doing this, no matter how much he wanted to. It wasn't fair on Mike, who deserved far more than Chris could give him at the moment. Even if he would walk away from his family - a thought that had crossed his mind more than once - the shit that would follow wasn't something he wished on Mike. And he didn't even want to think about what it would do to Mike's career if they would come out; if Mike even wanted them to come out.

"You keep forgetting one thing, Chris."

Mike grabbed him by his waistband, pulled him down on the bed and rolled on top of him.

"I don't mind being your dirty little secret."

Mike leant on his forearms, his lips mere inches above his lover's face.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm perfectly happy. Even if it's only stolen hours in a hotel room."

After seeing the slow smile on Chris' face, he leant down to kiss him, slow, passionate, loving. Both men moaned into the kiss when Chris sneaked his tongue between Mikes lips and Mike eagerly let him in. They took their time to enjoy each other; having arrived at the hotel a day early, they had all night.

"But you still don't get what the problem is, Mickey."

Chris rolled on top of Mike now and started to kiss his neck up to his ear, causing Mike's breath to quicken.

"You are a hell of a lot more to me than just a dirty little secret."

Chris blushed after saying these words and was terrified to get an rejection now. Never before had he felt this vulnerable. Never before had he tried to tell someone he was in love with him. If he had dared to look at Mike's face he would have seen a bright smile on the younger man's face at hearing these words. He had no idea how to react to his words, no idea what Chris meant by them.

Mike run his hands down the blond's side, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, hiding his face in the crook of Chris neck. It was what he always did when he felt insecure. Chris savored this close contact for a few minutes, neither of them speaking. Then he sighed and pushed himself away from Mike. Sitting up, he rubbed his face with his hands. Mike pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at Chris.

"What is wrong with you today, Chris?"

"I've been thinking… you know, 'bout us…"

"Yeah?"

"And I don't know anymore…"

Mike startled, sitting up straight, staring at Chris' back, tears already forming in his eyes.

"Do you want this to end?"

Chris turned around to face Mike. He crawled back to him and cupped Mike's face between his hands. His ice-blues were sad as he stared into Mike's eyes.

"That's the last thing I want, believe me. But…"

"But what?"

"I've never done this you know? The "where-is-this-going-talk" I mean. It's hard."

"I'm not trying to have that talk. I knew what I came into. You are married, you have your family - this is it."

"Mike," Chris sighed, a small smile around his lips. "Why don't you see I'm trying to have that talk."

Mike's eyes grew big, an insecure smile around his lips.

"Can you quit the riddles and just say what you mean? I'm no girl, you know."

Chris grinned at that statement, looking Mike up and down, lust in his eyes.

"Oh I realize that you're a man Mike. Believe me, I know."

He pecked Mike's lips, smiling as the youngest eagerly answered his kiss. Mike snaked an arm around the blond's neck, pulling him close for another kiss. The moment his lips were locked on Mike's all thoughts fled Chris' mind. Mike's lips moving on his, his tongue exploring his mouth, the hand stroking his hairline, the other hand finding a way under his shirt, moving up and down his side, teasing his abs.

Slow moans left Chris' lips as Mike pushed him down on the bed, crawling on top off him and rubbed their crotches together, before peeling his own shirt off. Their lips stayed melted together all the time. Chris traced Mike's chest and abs, the muscles trembling under the soft touch.

Mike's lips left Chris' to kiss a path to his ear, sucking on the sensitive spot beneath it. His teeth scraped the tender flesh, causing the blond to buckle his hips upward. A loud groin left both of their mouths when the bulges in their jeans met. Suddenly Mike couldn't wait any longer. He pulled back and ripped his jeans and boxers off, before making quick work of the cloths of the other. He took his time to take every inch of naked skin in, recording all of this to memory. He still had the feeling that Chris was about to end them, so he wanted to remember every moment.

"This is so much better," he said in a low voice, heavy with arousal.

He crawled back to the blond, his hands stroking the long, muscled legs, lips following the path of his hands, licking and planting nibbling kisses on every inch of them, until his nose was buried in the curly hair, his cheek resting against the twisting erection.

"Fuck, Mike… you're driving me crazy."

Chris had his hands buried in the brown hair, trying to control himself not to yank Mike up and force him down onto his cock. Mike looked up and threw him a dazzling grin.

"I know blondie... Believe me I know.… Why do you think I'm doing it?"

He went back to planting kisses on the inner thighs of the highly aroused man, his eyes never leaving Chris' face, his grin becoming wider and wider at the begging mewls that left the older man's throat.

"If you think I'm gonna beg for it today, you're wrong mister."

Chris pulled Mike's head upwards, before pushing him down on his waiting length. Inch by inch Mike took him in, until the head hit the back of his throat. He held Chris' hips down, so he couldn't move and he waited, forcing Chris to take the next step again.

A hand tightened in his hair and yanked him up forcefully, before pushing him down again.

"So you wanna play with me boy. I think you're gonna find that I play this game a lot better than you."

He didn't give Mike the change to toy with him again, taking control of the pace, Mike eagerly following, sucking as he went up, his tongue lapping at the fluids, swallowing as he went down, getting better and better at shutting down the gagging reflex, taking more of Chris dick in his mouth every time he went down.

Suddenly Chris pulled him back up, ravishing his mouth, groaning when he tasted himself on his boy.

"So Mickey, be a good boy now and turn around."

Mike blinked his eyelids, trying to figure out what Chris wanted exactly, a smirk on the blond's face when he saw the confusion on Mike's face. He could see to the moment it dawned, lust darkening the azure eyes, the plump lips forming a cute o.

"Well… I'm waiting here?"

Chris had to suppress a chuckle when Mike's eyes grew even darker and he scrambled to obey his lover. It was so easy with Mike; he was so responsive, never said no. Quite the opposite, it was like they always wanted the same things at the same time and this was not only true inside the bedroom.

All thoughts were blown out of his mind again as Mike wrapped his mouth around his cock, now sitting backwards on top of him, his hot ass pointing at Chris. He grunted at this sight, grabbing Mike's hips, pulling him closer.

Mike shuddered and cried out when Chris licked his slit. The vibrations of Mike's cries intensified the blow job he was giving. Chris threw his head back for a second, before tasting Mike again. Painfully slow he licked a path up, his eyes fluttering shut at this unique taste. This was something he had rarely done, it was too intimate, but his boy made him want to cross every boundary that existed.

He massaged Mike's ass cheeks, pulling them apart so he could reach even more intimate places. His tongue traced the tight hole, slowing pushing inside, eliciting another scream from Mike. His entire body trembled as Chris wrapped his hand around his dripping length and rubbed it rather forcefully. A finger slipped inside his pucker, reaching for his sweet spot as the tongue kept teasing him. It took only a minute or so before Mike's body became rigged, all of his muscles tensing, his entire body caught in the flood of an intense orgasm, fire raced through his veins, filling his rock hard dick, white ribbons shooting out of him, coating both of their bodies. He fell down limp, not able to move a muscle, his cheek resting on the blond's thigh, his labored breaths flowing over the slick cock.

Chris didn't give him the chance to come back to himself. He rolled Mike off him and turned around so he was kneeling between his legs. Before Mike knew what was happening, Chris had pulled one leg onto his shoulder and entered him with a quick snap of his hips. Mike's eyes flew open at this unexpected move, staring into Chris wicked ice-blues, a satisfied smirk on the older man's face.

"You didn't think I was letting you have all the fun?"

Chris started moving in and out, first slowly, but soon quickening the rhythm as Mike started to rock back to meet him, Chris' name leaving his lips every time Chris hit the bundle of nerves inside him. A minute later he was rock hard again, another orgasm pooling in his gut. Chris did everything he could to keep himself from exploding as long as possible, determined to make Mike come again before he did, wanting to show his lover who was boss.

His hand came up to cover the brunette's cock, that was still slick from his own cum and hypersensitive from the intense explosion just a few minutes ago. He didn't do anything, just held it and let Mike do the work. Mike bucked his hips into his lover's hand, bucking back onto the length buried into his ass. His movements became more frantic as the heat filled him again and Chris' pounded harder and harder into him, hitting his sweet spot with force every time. Suddenly Chris took the control back, jerking Mike's length with quick abrupt movements, making him arch his back, to force Chris even deeper inside him, muscles trembling, inner walls contracting, screaming his lover's name over and over again, cum exploding from him again. At the sight of his boy's face lost in his pleasure, the tight inner walls milking him, his name on the other's lips, Chris lost finally control and wildly hammered away in the hot, clenching hole, before shooting his load in the inviting heat.

For minutes they lay on top of each other, both men covered in sweat and cum, caught by the post orgasmic haze, arms wrapped around each other, breathing hard, waiting for their heartbeat to slow.

Chris rolled off Mike, resting his head on his boy's shoulder, an arm around his waist. Mike wrapped his arm around Chris, pulling him closer.

"The best in the world at what you do, you can say that…"

Chris chuckled, "I never said I was talking about wrestling, did I?"

Silent laughter rumbled through Mike's body. "No I don't think you ever did."

"Still… of course it is true for everything I do."

"Have you ever heard of modesty?"

Chris shook his head, a huge grin on his face. "Nope… I don't think I have. Can you eat it?"

Mike threw his head back in laughter, "Everyone who has ever called me arrogant should try to talk to you."

"Don't worry, Mikey, you'll learn. But for now you just have to accept that I'm boss, Jericho-lite!"

Mike punched him on the shoulder, hiding his grin. "You know, asshole… a long time ago I saw that as a compliment, but right now I'm not so sure."

Chris pushed himself up on his elbow, a fake scowl on his face. "You little punk… you need to learn to respect your superiors. No wonder they threw you out the locker room."

"That had nothing to do with respect. That had to do with chicken!"

Both men were laughing out loud now, their playful bickering continuing for a while longer.

* * *

A few hours later, when they were freshly showered, Mike dressed in only his sweatpants, Chris in his boxers and they were watching a movie together. Suddenly Chris looked at his lover, snatched the remote out of his hand and turned of the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Mike struggled to get the remote back, but Chris held it out of his reach.

"You can watch it later. I'll buy you the DVD if you want to. But we were talking before you so effectively distracted me."

"Were we? Anyway, you didn't seem to mind." He grinned at the blond and started to kiss his neck.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are trying to avoid us talking, Mickey?"

Mike sighed and stopped kissing Chris, crossed his arms and stared straight ahead. "Well… unlike you I have had the where-is-this-going-talk before and believe me, it never ends well. In the best case scenario it complicates things and in the worst case you're broken up afterwards. And Chrissy, this between us is complicated enough right now and the last thing I want is to end it…"

"But Mickey…"

"No Chris… what can you say? Where can this even go?"

Mike pulled back from Chris, turning around so he faced him while he sat cross-legged on the bed. He was getting a sick feeling in his stomach. There was no way this was gonna end well.

"I don't know… and that's a first, too. I never wanted something to be more than sex, I never considered to throw my life upside down for someone and I never said I love you and meant it. And Mike, you make it damn hard to say it."

"What?" Mike looked at Chris with big eyes, mouth slightly open.

"Mickey… I've fallen for you, I fallen hard and far and painful and I have absolutely no idea what to do with that. The only thing I know is that the thought of not having you in my life makes my heart freeze and that I feel cold and selfless for treating you the way I do."

"But… how? What?"

"So please, tell me what this is between us, 'cause if it's just sex for you I need to find a way to deal with that. I'm so pathetic right now that I will live with the crumbs you decide to throw me. Fuck Mike… look what you done to me. You reduced me to a puppy begging for attention."

Mike just stared at Chris, lost for words, trying to register the things the came out his mouth, trying to see the consequences of what Chris just had said, trying to see the consequences of what he was about to say. After what felt like eternity for Chris, Mike raised his hand and stroked the blond's cheek. Chris leant into the touch.

"If it was just sex for me I would've walked away a long time ago. This wasn't supposed to happen… none of this was supposed to happen… I shouldn't have felt attracted to you, I shouldn't even have wanted to sleep with you in the first place and most of all I shouldn't have fallen in love with you. This drives me crazy you know… You drive me crazy… You drive me crazy with want and need and love and doubt and fear and I have absolutely no idea what to do anymore. It all happened too fast and is too intense. Nothing good can come of this and all I want is to walk away, and to pick up my life where I left it, but I can't…"

"Mickey…" Chris bit his lip, Mike's words left him happy and devastated him at the same time. "What do you want from me? You know in an ideal world."

"An ideal world?" Mike looked to him with a sad smile on his face. "In an ideal world you would be a woman. You wouldn't be married and it wouldn't give the shit that it will give to be together."

"So you want to be with me?"

He nodded. "Yeah… more than anything. But, I don't know if I can."

"Why not? Is it that I'm married… I'll leave her if you want me to."

"WHAT?" Mike shouted so loud Chris cringed, "YOU WOULD DO WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"

"I would leave her. She would understand. I'll come out, I'll do anything for you."

"Chris don't… please don't say things like this… don't say things you don't mean… that you have not thought about properly. Fuck Chris… can't you see I'm not ready for this? I've barely accepted that I'm bisexual, that I'm in love with a man. You can't expect of me to make decisions like this after only being together for… what is it… a month? Have you even thought about what it will do to our lives if we did?"

"I've done nothing but thinking for weeks now. That's why I wanted to talk to you… I wanted to know if all my worrying had some use at all, and…"

Chris didn't finish his question. He suddenly felt really stupid for bringing it up at all. He closed his eyes, trying to hide his tears.

"You know… never mind, I'm sorry I said anything. Let's just watch this movie."

Mike sighed, torn between the desire to let this go and forget that this conversation even happened and wanting to make the pain in Chris' voice go away. He sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around him.

"Come on Chrissy… just finish your sentence. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"No I understand. I'm freaking you out. I just have no idea how to do this you know? I only wanted to let you know how I felt about you; let you know that I want you in my life."

Chris looked up to Mike, tears in his eyes. A heartbreaking sweet smile appeared on Mike's face when he saw the warmth and the insecurity in the blue eyes. Chris couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Next time just say 'I love you', okay? As for now… lets not rush things, enjoy this between us and see what happens. If we want to put our lives upside down, we can do that anytime we want. There's no need to hurry is there?"

Chris nodded, wiping the tears out his eyes and leant against Mike's chest. "Look who's acting like a girl now."

Mike chuckled. "Don't worry. I like girls."

* * *

**review please? I'll give you a cookie... or an insane Cena-muse, your choice ;)**


End file.
